


Diet Mountain Dew

by AtBashTheMighty



Series: I have no life [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, maybe smut, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtBashTheMighty/pseuds/AtBashTheMighty
Summary: ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!tHE BOYS ARE ON A ROAD TRIP AROUND NEW ENGLAND!





	Diet Mountain Dew

 

Michael woke in a hotel room. He looked around, trying groggily to piece together where he was.He was on a road trip with Jeremy, traveling through all the states of New England. They were some town on the border of New York and Vermont. Michael glanced at the clock and groaned, _6:23_ it read. Then he looked down to see his beautiful boyfriend in his red hoodie. Michael smiled at the thought that Jeremy was his. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and muffled something along the lines of _“Michael it’s too early for this”_  into his side.

 

“Babe, it’s time to get up,” Michael said, sleepily. Jeremy just groaned and tried to pull him back down. But Michael just grabbed an air horn from the drawer next to him and just went to town, releasing a terrible cacophony of gamer mating calls. Jeremy scrunched up and violently fell off the bed.

 

“You win, you fucking happy? I’m out of bed” Jeremy said, bitterly as he tried to untangle himself from the blankets. “You’re gonna get us fucking kicked out if you keep doing that”.

Michael just giggled and continued to get dressed. Then, out of nowhere, he snuck up on Jeremy and threw the hood over his face.

 

“DUDE!! The fuck are you doing!?”

 

Michael in response only giggled and pulled him into a kiss. Jeremy immediately kissed back but it was quickly turned into a full-on makeout session when Jeremy pushed his tongue into Michael’s mouth making him moan. Which in turn only made him want to kiss him more. But that Thought was cut short when Michael suddenly pulled away leaving Jeremy’s lips deprived of warmth. He made some sort of whimper when he pulled away.

 

Michael whispered against Jeremy’s lips, “Babe, we need to get dressed.”

 

“Do we though, Micha?” Jeremy countered, trailing his hand to the hem of Michael’s pants.

 

Michael just chuckled. “You want breakfast, right? Cause it’s 7:16 and the buffet ends at 8”.

 

“Fine,” Jeremy whined, putting on his sweatpants.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later,” he said pecking his cheek.

They made their ways to the lobby and started to snarf their food.


End file.
